gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Let It Snow
Let It Snow ' by ''Vaughn Monroe is featured in Extraordinary Merry Christmas, the ninth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Blaine and Kurt. They sing this duet as the hosts in the Christmas Special which is directed by Artie. Lyrics '''Blaine: Oh, the weather outside is frightful But the fire is so delightful And since we've no place to go Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow Kurt: It doesn't show signs of stopping And I've brought some corn for popping The lights are turned way down low Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow Blaine with Kurt: When we finally kiss goodnight How I'll hate going out in the storm But if you really hold me tight All the way home I'll be warm Kurt: The fire is slowly dying And, my dear, we're still good-bying Blaine: But as long as you love me so Blaine with Kurt: Let it snow, let it snow, let it, let it snow Do, do-do-do, do-do-do-do Do, do-do-do-do, do-do, dodel-do-do Blaine: Ba-ba-ba-bap, hey Kurt: Ba-do-do-do, do-do-do Ba-do-do-doo-doo-doo Blaine: Ba-do-ba-do-ba-do-ba-do-ba-do Blaine with Kurt: Do-do-do, do-do-do, do-do-do Ooh Kurt: Wooh Blaine (with Kurt): Oh, the weather outside is frightful, But the fire is so delightful (fire is so delightful) And since we've no place to go Blaine and Kurt: Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, oah, oah Kurt: Oh the weather outside is frightful But the fire is so delightful Blaine with Kurt (Blaine): (And) since we've no place to go Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow (Oah) Kurt: It doesn't show signs of stopping Blaine: And I've brought some corn for popping Kurt (with Blaine): The lights are turned (way down low) Blaine and Kurt: Let it snow, oah Blaine (with Kurt): When we finally kiss goodnight (Kurt: Finally kiss goodnight) How I'll hate going out (in the storm) But if you finally hold me tight (Kurt: Finally hold me tight) All the way home I'll be (warm) Blaine with Kurt: And, my dear, we're still good-bying As long as you love me so Let it snow, let it snow, ooh-ohh Blaine (Kurt): Let it snow (Let it snow) Blaine and Kurt: Ah, oh-oh Blaine (Kurt: Oh, let it snow (Oh, let it snow) Trivia *This is Blaine and Kurt's second duet in a christmas episode, the first being Baby, It's Cold Outside. *This version was used in the opening sequence of the Strictly Come Dancing Christmas special. Gallery BlaineKurtLIS.png KurtBlaineXmas 400.jpg KurtBlaineLIS7.png KurtBlaineLIS6.png KurtBlaineLIS5.png Tumblr lw6bc966QG1qejqwno3 250.gif Tumblr lw6bc966QG1qejqwno2 250.gif KurtBlaineLIS4.png KurtBlaineLIS3.png KurtBlaineLIS2.png KurtBlaineEMC2.png Tumblr m5xh59vNvS1qa5w9eo8 250.gif BlaineLIS.png LetItSnow12.gif LetItSnow22.gif LetItSnow3.gif LetItSnow4.gif LetItSnow5.gif LetItSnow6.gif KLETITSNOW.gif klis.jpg Tumblr mstqljJ2j81ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mstqljJ2j81ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mstqljJ2j81ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mstqljJ2j81ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mstqljJ2j81ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mstqljJ2j81ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mstqljJ2j81ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mstqljJ2j81ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif let it snow.png Tumblr mxfym8xHkD1qgrxsfo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr lwpzstSxMF1qaxxelo2 r3 250.gif let it snow season 3.png let it sow.png Klaine Let It Snow.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Christmas Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three